Many electronic devices include a connector for signal connection with external devices. Such a connector is typically mounted on a substrate of the electronic device. Since the signal speed increases, countermeasure against EMI (electromagnetic interference) is required to prevent the EMI from the connector to the surrounding environment. For such countermeasure against EMI, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-268018, for example, proposes a shield surrounding a connector.
Meanwhile recently developed electronic devices, such as laptop or tablet PCs and smartphones, are thin, and so a substrate and a connector have to be arranged in a limited space. For a substrate that is displaced closer to one end of the chassis in the thickness direction due to such limitations of the space, the substrate accordingly has offset from the connector. The connector has terminals protruding upward from the mounting face of the substrate, extending outward of the substrate, and then descending toward the rear face of the substrate. When the offset between the substrate and the connector increases, the length of such a descending part of the terminal increases. A part surrounding the descending part then generates electromagnetic waves as noise like a loop antenna, and so the shielding has to be devised more.
As shown in FIG. 10, a connector 502 to be mounted on a substrate 500 may have an opening 506 that is not covered with a metal case 504 on the inside of the substrate because of a manufacturing reason. Electromagnetic waves easily leak from such an opening 506, and so the opening is desirably covered with a shield 508. The shield 508 is electrically continuous with the case 504 through a conductive tape 510 and is electrically continuous with the ground line via a plurality of surface-mounted clips 512. The case 504 is typically connected to a ground.